The present disclosure relates generally to vehicle and/or driver tracking, and more particularly to systems and methods for acquiring data related to driving activity that is useful to risk analysis, insurance premium determination/adjustment, and behavioral incentivization.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to help provide the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it is understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Determining automotive insurance premiums for a driver may be based at least in part on analyzing a risk of incident associated with the driver's operation of a vehicle. Traditionally, this is done by gathering historical data from driving records, questionnaires, interviews, and so forth. For example, an insurer may increase the driver's insurance premium if the driver has been known to drive at excessive speeds, which may increase the risk of the driver causing an incident for which the insurer will ultimately be at least partly financially responsible. However, behavior such as this is not always documented. Accordingly, tracking operation of the vehicle may be useful in accurate risk analysis and adjustment/determination of an insurance premium. Traditional systems may be utilized to monitor machine operation that is relevant to insurance, as illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 8,140,358, which is herein incorporated by reference. However, it is now recognized that such traditional techniques can be inefficient (e.g., with respect to data transfer, network requirements and utilization) and ineffective or lacking with respect to encouraging desirable driving characteristics among other things.